


My Heart on a Chain

by queen_insane



Series: Of Monsters and Men [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Serial Killers, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, dark!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_insane/pseuds/queen_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It sparkles when the man puts in front of him. Veins and chambers in all the right places, arteries dance up the sides. </p>
<p>Part of, Of Monsters and Men, which includes the story Greed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart on a Chain

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel I didn't know Greed would be getting. Also this is fluffy in a very strange and twisted way, I don't know how that happened.

Jason wakes up early. Cracks of light shine into his bedroom in a bit of a rush he puts his clothes on quickly. Slipshod, and messy. He flattens his hair with a bit of water and brushes his teeth until he can’t feel the fuzz. On the way out he reaches for his keys, grabs them from where they lay on the table next to the door. The metal of the keys chime together, they summon the bright new day.

\-----

It sparkles when the man puts in front of him. Veins and chambers in all the right places, arteries dance up the sides. For a science inclined girlfriend, it’s the perfect birthday gift. A silver heart charm on a silver chain. Anatomically correct, or as much as a charm can be, nothing like those Valentine's Day candies.

Jason dreams of marriage. Maybe when they graduate college.

\-----

Before he goes to meet his sweetheart he stops for coffee at the local coffee shop. They have the best coffee around, strong and sweetened in a way that the bitter flavor doesn’t disappear. Some say it’s magic, Jason just thinks that they have amazing baristas. He sips his latte, glances up to find a well-dressed man staring at him oddly.

He waves and the man waves back.

\-----

The parking lot is dark and empty. Like a cave in one of those fantasy novels his girlfriend likes to read. But many underground parking lots are like this. In that small moment he imagines himself a knight, unafraid, ready to slay the dragon beast.

He reaches his car and unlocks it. There is a moment where everything is still.

Jason smacks his neck, whatever it was felt like a bug bite. But there are no bugs down here. He blinks trying to clear his vision.

Blinks again.

Goes down.

\-----

He awakes in the woods, the man from the coffee shop crouched over him, a look of curiosity on his face. Jason tries to scream but the hand of the man shushes him, “I don’t often do this, but today I find myself bored, I wish to hunt.”

Jason has nothing to say, but perhaps that is for the best. He rolls away, and begins to run.

Behind him the well-dressed man smiles.

\-----

Jason is buried by the river. His body, sans liver and kidney will decay here, become one with nature.

\-----

Hannibal returns home and stores one kidney and one liver in his fridge. Will will be visiting today. Now that he is over his aversion to animal they will celebrate. There is a knock on his door and he goes to get it.

Standing there Will smiles up at him all teeth, dangerous and kind at the same time. When Will is here he can be himself. There is no need to pretend like he does when he is with Jack. He bestows Hannibal with a bottle of wine, “To go with whatever you have made for us today.”

\-----

They eat and eat well, Hannibal explains the meal - tonight they are eating the left thigh of some banker, and Will nods and smiles. When Will consumes the meal he eats it quickly, it has been a long time since he’s been given this much. Hannibal had been afraid that too much of the meat that only their kind can enjoy, too much would reverse all the pretty progress they had made.

When they are done Hannibal clears the dishes, “You should move in.”

While Will does not answer he smiles, this is all the confirmation Hannibal needs.

\-----

That night while the two of them lie under the sheets on Hannibal’s bed, bodies messy from sex, Hannibal turns to Will and pulls out a flat jewelry box, “It is perhaps a bit too feminine but I think it suits you.”

Will opens it and stares down at the silver heart pendant on its silver chain, “No, it is perfect.”

Hannibal smiles and kisses Will’s forehead, “Good.”

They sleep soundly that night.


End file.
